


Yearning

by SivirIsASexyBeast



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bath Sex, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 08:41:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11894100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SivirIsASexyBeast/pseuds/SivirIsASexyBeast
Summary: Hello again, I've come up with another story for your enjoyment and fulfillment of your NSFW needs, if you want more, please do subscribe or follow me on tumblr, enough chit chat. please do enjoy :D





	Yearning

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again, I've come up with another story for your enjoyment and fulfillment of your NSFW needs, if you want more, please do subscribe or follow me on tumblr, enough chit chat. please do enjoy :D

Her lips were like poison, corrupting his veins, distorting his moral compass, making him lose control, lose himself. If this was the ultimate pleasure, Jack was the luckiest man alive.

Warm water courses through their skins as they touch, washing every nook and cranny in their bodies. With each kiss, Angela loses her mind, tongues lapping with each other with languid strokes.

Her breath was intoxicatingly hypnotizing, drawing him closer and closer to her, hands rubbing her head, as the warm water rinses the shampoo on her hair, Jack gently buried his teeth on her neck leaving a warm red mark.

Angela faced away from him as she grabbed the soap, there, she felt his warm hands envelope her sides, she yearned for his touch more than she could ever bargained for, and she loved how his hands run through her body making her feel even more daring with his warmth.

It was not long after when Jack’s fingers touched the most sensitive part of her, the way his slippery finger encircled the aroused bud of nerves in her womanhood, making her scream his name in an agonizing pleasure.

It never stopped as his deft fingers teased her making her knees weak, she felt dirtier when she accidentally released soaking his hand with her lewd liquid. Mostly the running warmth of the water washed down her release as her face flushed red in embarrassment.

Her embarrassment shattered when Jack still accepted her, right now, nothing was pure in his thought as his hands claimed her rump, mauling it with his hands and making her his’ nothing in this room will stop him from whatever he will do to her and he made sure that she knows it.

Kneeling down in front of her, Jack’s tongue claimed the moist part of her cunt, she felt faint to the intensity of pleasure that Jack gave her, the way his tongue tickled her walls, the way his lips kissed hers, she cried out in pleasure as he kissed, nibbled and lapped his tongue in her.

Again, her knees went weak as she felt another one coming, she tried to warn Jack about it but it was too late, she felt her orgasm intensify as she screamed loud, louder than she can as her back arched and her eyes closed shut.

She felt his hands support her back as she fell on her knees, panting, tired, exhausted from her release, that’s when her eyes met his, his face was rosy with blushing compared to her warm red blush, her body was too weak from the release as she sat on the tub hands supporting her while she waited for Jack to claim her once more.

Coaxing her to stand up, Jack used both hands to spread her behind, making sure his eyes wander around the wonders of her body, He could just wander in her taste but Angela yearned for him, not by his tongue, but his hard length.

It wasn’t long enough when Angela felt her cunt spread, the way his girth separated both her walls, it was lewd and it made her feel like she was about to be split open. She never complained because she wanted it more than ever, every night was better than the last, days was even better when she can see his hard length standing ready for her, ready for her to claim him.

Jack stayed inside her for a few moments to recover his breath as he felt breathless with the pleasure, then, with one slow drive, Jack moved over and over again, bending her over as her hands touched the wall, crying out his name as he moved faster and faster.

Angela felt tears in her eyes from both pain and pleasure, she haven’t recovered from that orgasm and there she was, bending over as Jack claimed her. His hands on her breast, and the other on her side, Jack drove faster and harder inside her.

She did her best to keep her knees upright, but the sheer amount of pleasure on her body made it impossible, falling on her knees, Jack stopped and carried her, her chest against his, she felt his large member in her again as she held him by the neck and her legs wrapped around him.

His hands were driven to the wall as she shifted her weight around him, she could see his eyes dilate in pleasure as this erotic dance waged on. The once soapy scented bathroom was drowned out with the scent of sex.

Up and down, harder and faster, Jack felt his core well up and prepare to burst as he thrusts harder inside her, they’re both calling out each other’s names as they both looked each other in the eye while their lips collided once more and tongue playfully danced while her hands scar the small of his back with her nails, equaling pain with pleasure, Jack felt that he was ready to release.

With one thrust, Jack called out for her name one last time as his hands curled up, ready to drive his fist in the wall as he emptied himself inside her, short uneven thrusts inside her as his release filled her. All the pent up sexual drive and all the reservations now all empty inside Angela as they both looked each other in the eyes, now both relaxed, they laughed at each other’s exhaustion.

Lips locking one last time, they both finished up in the shower, carrying Angela to the bed Jack laid down beside her and closed his eyes the moment hers closed. Angela’s glow radiated the dark room with her calm and serene expression, the silence in the room was tranquil compared to the loudness and brashness of their actions not long ago, no words or actions spoke louder as they only slept all throughout the night with no worries, only yearning of each other’s touch.

**Author's Note:**

> Love it? Show me some love by pressing Kudos, Questions and requests are entertained here or in my tumblr which will be given to the link below, want me to fulfill your craving of all things NSFW? Subscribe to me here in Ao3  
> Tumblr Link: https://mistralthestoryteller.tumblr.com/


End file.
